The morning after the night before
by Seth Fox
Summary: ['13: currently being rewritten] Asakura Hao attends the opening night of Funbari Inn. After an apparently wild night he wakes up with a throbbing headache and absolutely no memory of the night before. Until Yoh comes along to refresh his memory, that is. M for a reason. YxH
1. Chapter 1 (Revised)

**The morning after the night before**

By Seth

Note: this is slightly AU. Also, the characters are aged up. This may bother some people, but frankly, I am far more bothered by two fourteen year old kids having sex than readers can ever be by what I do to the characters I write about.

_Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei, not to me. No profit was or is made from this story._

* * *

'The morning sun is entirely too bright. Perhaps I should have the spirit of Fire extinguish it.'

These were the first thoughts to penetrate the befuddled mind of Asakura Hao, who was currently using a pillow to shield his face from the brilliant light of the sun. It took him less than a minute to conclude that he had probably had too much to drink last night, and less than a second to decide that he would not ever drink with his brother and assorted hangers-on again, not even if the Emperor himself sent the invitation.

The story was simple enough, as always in such cases. After the end of the shaman fight, many of the participants had found that they needed some kind of job to sustain them from then on. But it was hard to get a job these days, and there were not many companies who would hire people who would occasionally talk to themselves. It looked like a large portion of Japan's shamans would remain unemployed for a long time to come.

And of course it had been Kyoyama Anna who had come up with the winning idea; to set up an onsen which employed only shamans, whether active or retired, and catered to both humans and spirits. She harassed her fiancé into joining her in this harebrained scheme, gathered some more help and before anyone had realised, Funbari onsen had become a fact. Last night had been the opening night, and it had been well-attended. The first ten guests were promised V.I.P. treatment, and as it seemed amusing to Hao to see his brother being bossed around by his soon-to-be wife, he had booked himself and Opacho rooms for the first night.

However, he had reckoned without his brother's amazing ability to pull everyone he met along in his wake. Before he knew what was happening, Hao had been roped into joining Yoh and his friends for a drink after the last guest had retired for the night. Which would have been bad enough in normal circumstances, but when alcohol got involved, things turned quite nasty at an alarming pace. Someone had shoved a cup of sake into Hao's hand, and as he did not wish to appear squeamish he had downed it in one gulp. And it was soon after that that he discovered that he could not hold his alcohol.

As he lay there with his head under his pillow, Hao tried to recall what had happened after the sake, but to his great discomfort he found that he could not remember anything past the second cup. No matter how he wrecked his already tortured brain, he could simply not remember. All of the previous night was blank. This odd forgetfulness upset him considerably. Hao decided it might be a good idea to get up and investigate. Perhaps Yoh could shed some light on what exactly had happened to him last night.

With this thought in mind he forced himself to take action. First he peeled the pillow away from his face, wincing slightly as the bright sunlight assaulted his eyes. It felt like holes were being drilled in his skull, but Hao persisted, and after a minute or two of agony the light slowly became bearable. He turned his head carefully, not wishing to trigger another one of those killer headaches, and surveyed the room around him. But the sight that met his tired eyes did nothing to ease his worry. On the contrary, it only served to strengthen the sense of foreboding that had haunted him from the moment he opened his eyes.

The room was an absolute mess. His clothes were strewn all over the tatami floor, and his underwear was, inexplicably, dangling from the ceiling lamp at a jaunty angle. There were no less than three sake bottles next to his futon, two of which were completely empty. With growing dread, Hao counted no less than five sake cups, stacked neatly next to the bottles. There had been people in his room last night. If they had seen it in this state... He groaned inwardly. Down went his reputation.

There was a knock on the door, and Hao whipped his head around to face it. He instantly regretted this action, because it made him very dizzy and more than slightly nauseous. He clutched his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths. As soon as he trusted himself to open his mouth again, he spoke. "What is it?" he asked, noting as he did so that his voice definitely had a very croaky quality to it.

"I came to see if you were okay," a soft voice said from the other side of the door, and Hao recognised it instantly as his brother's. "After last night... I was worried about you."

With a growing sense of dread, Hao considered his brother's words. They sounded ominous, and when Yoh said something ominous it never boded well for the recipient of the message. For a moment, Hao seriously considered fleeing the scene right there and then. But that would be cowardly, and Asakura Hao was anything but a coward. "You'd better come in," he said, shifting on his futon to face the door. "Hold on for a moment."

He got up and reached out to retrieve his boxers from the lamp. But as his fingertips touched the soft red fabric, a sharp stabbing pain shot through his lower back and caused him to collapse back on the futon with a groan of pain. Momentarily blinded, he heard rather than saw the door open, and he heard Yoh's hurried footsteps across the tatami floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with sincere concern that made Hao recoil in horror.

"I'm perfectly fine," he lied, bringing one hand to his head as his vision slowly came back to him and his brother's face swam into focus. "Might I point out to you that I am also completely naked, and that you rudely intruded on the privacy of a customer?" He cocked his head. "I should file a complaint."

Yoh smiled. "Good to see that you haven't lost your sense of sarcasm," he said, sitting down on his knees by Hao's side and setting down the tray he'd been carrying. "Might I then point out to you that your naked body is nothing I have not seen before, and that family does not exactly count as a full customer?"

"Bite me," was Hao's most sophisticated response. Now that his sight had returned, he noticed that Yoh's eyes were travelling down Hao's body. As casually as he could, Hao grabbed his cast-off blanket and threw it over his legs, effectively shielding his lower body from view. "It is rude to stare, you know."

Yoh's eyes snapped back up to Hao's face in an instant, and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "Sorry," he said. "You look kind of awful, though. I think anyone would stare."

Hao glanced down at his own body and actually felt the blood draining from his face. There were angry red welts all along what he could see of his hips and stomach, hinting at more where they disappeared below the blanket. Hao looked back up at Yoh, who was watching him with some concern. "What in the name of all that is holy happened here?" he asked.

Yoh's expression was impossible to read. He stayed quiet for a moment, as if he were debating with himself. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Hao's own.

Hao averted his gaze. "Obviously I do not," he said, "otherwise I would not have asked. Now, if you are attached to your limbs and feel like you wish to remain in one piece, I suggest you start talking within the next minute. My patience is very thin this morning, and you do not wish to find out what happens when it wears out."

Yoh rolled his eyes. "Empty threats," he said simply. "You will need more than that to scare me, Hao." But when he saw his brother's murderous look, he added "It was nothing, really. Nothing out of the ordinary, I mean." He considered this for a moment. "Well, perhaps it was slightly out of the ordinary, but really, there are no ordinary people at this place, so it isn't a big deal anyway."

Hao closed his eyes and sighed. "Just tell me what happened already," he said. He was now more than wary of the answer, but if he was going to take whatever had happened in stride he needed to know what had happened.

Yoh averted his eyes, even though Hao was not looking at him. "You cannot remember it at all?" he asked incredulously. "All those things you said... and did," he added as his eyes found the angry red welts on Hao's skin again. "Completely gone from your memory?"

"That is what I said." Hao was positively dreading Yoh's explanation by now. He knew it would be bad, he just knew it. Perhaps he had slipped in the bath during some embarrassing drunk episode, or perhaps he had gotten into a fight. Even the possibility of a fight with a band of rogue cats had cropped up in his mind when Yoh opened his mouth again, and spoke the words that would make the cats seem like an honourable way out. His words sealed Hao's doom in such an irrefutable way that a neon sign with accompanying music could not have competed with it in matters of clarity.

"We had sex last night."

Hao's face went completely blank when he received this information. When he remained silent for a long time, Yoh nervously got to his feet and started gathering Hao's clothes from around the room, not daring to look into his brother's vacant eyes, afraid of what anger or reproach he would find there. He had managed to retrieve and fold all of Hao's clothes, including the impressively placed boxers, and still his brother had not said anything.

"You don't have to worry," he said, placing the folded clothes next to the futon and kneeling down again himself. "No one else knows. Well, not everyone knows. You were sort of loud, so there may be some people down the hall who figured out what was going on, but most of the guests have slept soundly last night. I asked them about it myself."

When Hao did not move or speak, Yoh went on, his voice soft and gentle. "We didn't realise you took your alcohol so badly," he said. "It was fine before the second bottle, but when you started rambling it was far too late to stop you drinking. So we brought you along upstairs and sat up here with you." He hesitated, glanced at Hao's face, then continued in that same soft voice. "You... you got very vocal, especially when we tried to put you to bed. So we sat up with you for a while, feeding you water instead of sake. It just didn't help much, but at least it didn't get any worse."

Still Hao said nothing. He listened to his brother's words numbly, a leaden weight settling in his stomach with every new piece of information he was given.

"After a while," Yoh said, now looking down at his hands which were playing with the hem of Hao's poncho, "you decided that you wanted to hug me. And kiss me. And..." he had the decency to blush at this juncture. "...well, it went quite a bit further than kissing," he said.

It was at this point that Hao finally interrupted him. "And you did nothing to stop me?" he said, anger flaring in every syllable even though his voice was still deadly quiet. "You did not tell me that was a bad idea, to make such advances towards my own brother, a man, in the company of others?"

"I was slightly inebriated myself," Yoh said. "I tried to hold you off, but you were very persistent." His voice grew ever smaller as he spoke, until the last word was almost inaudible. "...sorry."

"I assure you that I didn't either," Hao snapped, his face now alight with fury. "I cannot believe this. I fucked my own brother. This is without a doubt the lowest point in my entire career." He dropped his face into his hands. "Gods, and to think that you let me. What were you even thinking?"

Yoh tilted his head to the side, giving Hao a politely puzzled look. "What do you mean, I let you fuck me?" he asked, his voice still annoyingly calm, although his eyes were twinkling ever so slightly. "You didn't fuck me at all, you know." He paused. "To put it bluntly: you undressed me, and proceeded to fuck yourself with me as a tool."

Hao felt the ground disappear from under him in one whirlwind of understanding. That pain in his back which had tormented him when he tried to stand should have told him immediately, but blind belief in his own superiority had led to his denial of a blatantly obvious fact. He, the great Asakura Hao, had not only had sex with his brother...

He had been submissive.

* * *

A/N: This is a rewrite of a story I started in 2011. I've been asked by several people to continue this. However, the way I wrote these characters back then bothered me greatly, so I decided to rewrite the story so far before I continued it. Hopefully it will still be enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2 (Old)

**The morning after the night before**

© Characters: Hiroyuki Takei

© Story: Seth

-Chapter two-

It took all of Hao's courage to drag himself out of the shower and back into his room to face his brother. He wanted to grab a towel and dry himself off, but for some inexplicable reason there were none in the entire bathroom. Hao cursed loudly. Chagrined he walked across the room to search for it, for he had been sure it had been there when he arrived.

Sure enough, there was a towel. Next to the bed. Covered in bloodstains and... Hao averted his eyes and blushed. No, that towel was definitely out of the question. "Yoh?" He asked his brother, who was waiting patiently on the other side of the door. "Do you know where I can find spare towels?"

"There are some in the linen closet in the hallway." Yoh answered. "Want me to get you one?"

Hao considered his dripping wet hair. "Could you manage two?" He asked.

No reply came, but he heard Yoh's footsteps go down the hallway, and in due course return. There was a knock upon the door. "Can I come in again?"

"I guess." Hao replied. Yoh entered the room and handed Hao the towels without looking at him. Hao hastily wrapped one around his waist and proceeded to dry his hair with the other one. "So... we had sex." He asked, safely hidden behind the towel.

Yoh nodded. "Yes, we did." He said. "And... you were... you know..."

Hao sighed. "Bottom?" He asked. "I had about realized. My back is killing me."

Yoh blushed crimson. "I'm so sorry!" He said. "But you kept coming on to me and saying that you wanted it, and then you kind of rode me until-" 

"Okay, that's quite enough!" Hao interrupted his twin. "I get it. We had sex, I behaved like a slut."

"You kinda did." Yoh admitted. "But... you really seemed to be enjoying yourself, and... to be perfectly honest..." He looked up at Hao and their eyes met. "I enjoyed myself too..."

Hao swallowed audibly and looked away from his brother, which took considerable effort. "You did?" He asked. "You aren't completely disgusted with me?"

"Why would I be?" Yoh shot back. "I mean... we all knew you were gay anyway, so..."

Hao held up a hand, silencing his brother. "Wait." he said. "Recap. You all knew I was gay? How could you know that?"

"Because you told us." Yoh replied. "Before you got too drunk to stand up you got up on the table and announced that you were 'completely and utterly gay, queer and homosexual, and that you had a thing for guys with long hair.'"

Hao groaned and dropped himself on his bed to hide his embarrassment. "I did NOT do that." He muttered. "Tell me I didn't, please..."

Yoh patted his brother on the back. "Sorry, but you really did. The good new is that half of us were too drunk to remember that you did."

"Great." Hao muttered into his pillow. "I am NEVER drinking sake again. NEVER!"

Yoh stroked Hao's back and smiled. "It's not that bad." He said. "They'll accept you. They accepted me too when I told them about me."

Hao said nothing. Yoh continued massaging his back, and Hao began to feel tingly.

"Okay, Anna didn't like it in the beginning." Yoh continued. "But after she saw that I could not be happy with her, she let me go. We broke off our engagement and remained good friends."

Hao fought back a whimper and nodded. He didn't trust his voice. Yoh's hands had moved on to his lower back, and the slightly tingly feeling had now become a swarm of butterflies in his veins.

Yoh, being oblivious to this, kept on massaging Hao's back and talking. "So they are already used to me, you see. They're not going to disrespect you for something so- Hao? Are you alright?"

Hao whimpered and tried his best to lay still. "Fine." he muttered. "Totally fine. Just... would you stop touching me there? It's distracting."

Yoh looked at Hao, sightly hurt. "I thought you liked it when I do that." he said quietly. "You did last night..."

"I like it." Hao sighed. "I like it a bit too much. I can't talk to you when I'm all distracted, now can I?"

Yoh blushed again. "I guess you can't." He said. "Sorry. Look, I'm just glad that you don't hate me for taking advantage of you. So let's stay friends like we were before this happened."

Hao wanted to react to this, but before he got a chance there was another knock on his door. "Hao-sama?" Opacho asked in a tiny voice. "Can Opacho come in your room?"

"Yes, you can." Hao replied, sounding calmer than he felt. With one hand he grabbed the towel around his waist, not wanting to scare or shock Opacho.

Opacho opened the door carefully. "Is Hao-sama alright?" She asked quietly, not looking Hao in the eye. "Opacho heard Hao-sama moan and scream last night, but Luchist-sama told Opacho not to come and see you because he said you were busy and Opacho should let you have some privacy." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Opacho was so worried." She sniffled. "Hao-sama sounded like he was in a lot of pain..."

Hao's face went from pale to crimson in a fraction of a second. "I- I'm fine, Opacho." He said. "Nothing serious happened." Behind him he heard Yoh snicker and vowed to get back at his brother for this.

Opacho still looked worried. "But Hao-sama has scratches on his body." She said. "Doesn't that hurt Hao-sama?"

Hao feared that his face might explode if he blushed even more. "I fell over before." He half-lied. "I just hurt myself on the way down. So please don't worry."

Yoh started to feel sorry for his brother who was trying to calm the little girl. He walked over to Opacho and knelt before her to look her in the eye. "Hao's fine, Opacho." He said, and smiled gently. "But he needs to get dressed, or he will catch a cold."

Opacho's big eyes grew bigger. Then a huge smile spread across her face. Apparently, Yoh's words had reassured her that Hao was indeed fine. "Opacho will wait downstairs." She announced, and skipped out of the room.

A heavy silence descended on the Asakura twins. Hao's hand was still clamped tightly around the fabric of the towel covering his nether regions, and it took a conscious effort for him to loosen his grip. Yoh moved to close the door. "You get dressed in the bathroom." He said to Hao. "I'll wait here."

Dazed, Hao did as his brother had told him and went into the bathroom. He got dressed quickly, trying not to think of all that he had just experienced. In just one night, his carefully planned life had gone down the drain. Not only did he apparently reveal that he was, in fact, a homosexual, but he also brought this fact into practice right away.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, and blinked them away furiously. Asakura Hao did not cry. Not even after discovering that he was... that he had...

Hao sank down to the bathroom floor, trying his very best to stop himself from sobbing. He hid his face in his hands and cursed himself for this weakness. But years upon years of hiding his true self were finally taking their toll, and Hao fount that he could not stop crying, no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Yoh came rushing in, only to find his brother on the floor. He knelt beside him and stoked his back. "You okay, Hao?"

Hao shook his head and furiously brushed Yoh's hand away. "Perfecty fine." He managed. "Just leave me alone."

Yoh shook his head. "You know I can't do that." He said. He sat down next to his twin and looked at him. "But what's this? Why are you crying?"

Hao drew a shaky breath. "It's nothing." He muttered. "I'm confused."

Yoh leaned back against the wall, pulling his brother along beside him. "I can imagine." he said. "But why now?"

"I've revealed what I've kept secret for all of my life, I've brought it into practice, and I found out that I am not, as I thought, dominant, but submissive. I've revealed to the whole world what I was doing last night, worried Opacho sick and embarrassed myself so much that I am mortified to go beyond this room." Hao replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Why do you think I'm confused here?"

Yoh chuckled. "True, that is a lot." He said. "But haven't you also gained something?"

"That being?" Hao growled.

"Experience." Yoh answered. "And experience is the source of power. So this might serve to make you stronger in the end."

"I don't see how. I'm so embarrassed I can't even think straight." Hao suppressed another sob. He felt the strong urge to turn around and hide his face in his twin's shoulder, which he ignored. "To be perfectly honest I would like to find a hole to crawl into and die."

Yoh chuckled. "Please don't. Everyone knows I'm here, I would be blamed for your murder."

Hao smiled weakly at this, and Yoh chuckled again. "See, you can still smile. Now get your ass of the floor, you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Stop pampering me." Hao growled and got up.

Yoh smiled at him and got up as well. "Whatever you say, brother dear." He replied. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight, with your dinner, because I'm guessing you aren't leaving this room anytime soon."

He knelt down just in time to avoid the pillow that Hao had aimed for his head and made his way out into the hallway, where he leaned against the door and listened to his brother curse himself. Yoh felt guilty. If he hadn't wanted this so bad, if he hadn't given in, all of this trouble could have been avoided.

Yoh hung his head. Deny it as much as he might like... he had fallen in love with his brother.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 (Old)

**Morning after the night before**

© Characters: Hiroyuki Takei

© Story: Seth

-Chapter three-

The moment that Yoh closed the door Hao cursed loudly. Why on earth couldn't he just have kept his big mouth shut? Why did he have to go and tell everyone his darkest secret? He sighed and sank down on his bed. Just his luck, finding out that he couldn't hold his liquor in this fashion. Once more he vowed never to drink again.

Hao wasn't a person to mope for a very long time, though. His levelheadedness was starting to kick in and his mind was already processing the information that he had just received from his brother. He was trying to find a way to get himself out of this with as little embarrassment as possible.

Lost in thought, Hao stood up and began pacing the room. He wasn't going to leave this room anytime soon, that much he could say for sure. He did not want to face Luchist's knowing smirk or answer Opacho's worried questions. But if he didn't show up, they were sure to come to him instead. Hao considered which of these options would be worse.

If he waited for them to come to him, at least Luchist might see this as an act of cowardice. On the other hand, if he came to them, he might have to answer awkward questions with others being near. Hao decided that the second option was definitely the worst and sighed. Since he had just resigned himself to a day of solitude in his room, he might as well catch up on the sleep that he had apparently missed out on the night before.

With this thought in mind he turned, only to stub his toe on the tray with his breakfast that Yoh had placed next to the bed earlier. Cursing, Hao fell down on the mattress and glared at the offending tray, meanwhile massaging his painful toe.

When the pain had ebbed away he sat up and took the tray from the floor. He placed it on the bedside table, sat down cross-legged on his bed, removed the cover from the plate and surveyed his meal.

The inviting smell of bacon and eggs assaulted his nostrils and Hao's mouth started to water. Unfortunately, his stomach chose this moment to remind him of the fact that he still had a hangover, so that Hao started on his breakfast slowly, taking small bites and praying that his stomach wouldn't betray him.

It took him half an hour to clear the plate, but when he finished his breakfast he felt a lot better than before. Sighing deeply he put the cover back on the plate and lay down on his bed.

So, he had sex with Yoh. Hao wasn't going to lie to himself by saying that he was displeased about this; if there was anyone worthy of taking Hao's virginity, it had to be Yoh. Still, Hao was very disappointed that he could not remember the entire affair.

He wondered what his brother would be like as a lover... Would he be gentle or very rough? Was he a good kisser? What did his face look like in the throes of passion, as he pinned Hao down beneath him and...

Hao blushed and slapped his cheek lightly. He did not like where that thought was going. Focus, he needed to focus. But no matter what he did, his thoughts kept straying back to his brother and his friendly smile when he came to ask if Hao was alright.

–

He didn't even notice that he was dozing off until he awoke, many hours later, when dusk was already near. His dreams had been filled with his brother's face and his brother's voice, and Hao noticed, to his immense annoyance, that his usually wide pants had become uncomfortably tight.

He sat up, but shrank back when the horrible back-ache from the night before flared up again. How on earth could he have agreed to being bottom? Hao could not comprehend it. Yoh said that Hao had enjoyed it, but Hao doubted this; surely something that hurt this much could not have brought him pleasure? He was curious though, since he could not remember; what had it felt like to have something – his brother's penis, dare he think it - up his ass?

The part of Hao's mind that was his immortal soul told him not to worry about that and concentrate instead on finding some food, as his stomach had started growling. The other part of his brain, the part of him that was a normal teenager, told him that he should just try and find out.

Hao furiously beat the teenager down. No need for any thoughts of that kind... with the way things were going now, he might as well start living in celibacy, to punish himself for the terrible mistake he made. Hao growled and hit the pillow on his bed ferociously. How could he EVER face his subordinates again?

At that moment, there was a knock upon the door. Hao called out for the person to come in, but when nothing happened he got up to open the door himself.

The corridor was completely deserted. Hao blinked, confused. Then he spotted the tray by his feet. It was laden with two covered plates, a glass of water, a covered large cup and a note. Hao picked up the tray and carried it inside. He placed it on his bedside table and unfolded the note first.

_I brought you some food. I imagined that you'd be hungry by now. I'll come over after my shift in the kitchen is done; you'll probably want to talk things through with me._

_... look, I'm really sorry for doing what I did. So will you please let me into your room tonight?_

_-Yoh_

Hao put the note down and sighed. Evidently, Yoh thought that Hao was mad at him. And to be honest, Hao himself wasn't entirely sure whether he was mad at his brother or not. Yoh had taken his virginity while he was drunk, but apparently (and Hao had no reason to doubt Yoh's words), he had initiated it himself. If this was the case, no blame fell on the younger twin.

With a grave shake of the head, Hao decided to leave those matters for later, took the cover from one of the plates and started on his dinner.

It was around ten at night when Yoh finally came to see Hao. Hao had finished eating his dinner and had neatly stacked the trays and the plates from dinner and breakfast together on his bedside table. When Yoh knocked on the door Hao got up from the windowsill, where he had been sitting and gazing at the stars. He made his way to the door (slowly, as his back still hurt) and opened up for his brother.

Yoh's face looked very apologetic; Hao instantly wanted to hug him. However he ignored this desire in favor of the explanation that his brother would surely give him. He sat back down on the windowsill and watched Yoh sit down on the bed. Hao folded his arms and looked at his brother sternly. "You said you wanted to talk to me." He said. "I'm listening."

Yoh looked at his feet. "Yes, I did." He said. "I do. But first I want to apologize again for what I did to you. If I hadn't given in to your requests, neither of us would be in this mess right now."

Hao gave a brief nod, but said nothing. Yoh took this as a sign to go on. "You see..." he said quietly, "I have been thinking as well. And for me... it wasn't just some spur of the moment thing. I had been thinking about you for a while now, but I brushed it off as my imagination playing up on me. When you came onto me last night however... I could not resist you, no matter how much I tried."

Hao still said nothing, but in his mind, wheels started turning. Was it possible that his brother's monologue was headed where Hao thought it was headed?

Yoh sighed and looked Hao in the eyes for the first time. "What I'm saying is..." he said, "What I felt last night was more that ordinary lust. I totally understand it if you are disgusted now, but I... I think I might have fallen in love with you. And I wanted to know... how you feel about me."

Hao's eyes widened. The confession hadn't been completely unexpected, but the question had. Hao was about to curse his brother to high heaven for even thinking that Hao MIGHT have feelings for him as well, but stopped when he realized that that was not what he really felt like.

To his immense horror, Hao realized that he might be returning his brother's confession to him sometime soon. This thought was too much of a shocker to actually be voiced, so Hao stayed quiet again. He could see that Yoh was getting more nervous by the second, but Hao could not bring himself to say anything.

A heavy silence descended in the room.

-to be continued-


End file.
